Petites péripéties d'un loup et d'un humain
by Miamy
Summary: Un soupçon de grognement, et une bonne dose de sarcasme. Le quotidien explosif de Derek et Stiles dans une série de drabbles. (A la recherche d'un titre convenable...)
1. Séparation

_ Hey ! Je suis la petite nouvelle des fanfictions Teen Wolf, pour rentrer doucement dans cette univers, j'ai décidé de commencer par une série de Drabbles, en plus d'un OS préparation. Je tiens à préciser que ce que vous allez lire en dessous risque d'être assez ridicule et minable, mais bon il faut bien commencer quelque part pour pouvoir s'améliorer ! :) _

_**Dislaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient bouuuuhhh, même pas le corps sexy de Derek ou le sourire de sadique de Stiles... Tout à Jeff Devis ! _

* * *

><p><span><strong>Séparation<strong>

-Je ne peux pas Derek, c'est trop dur de vivre sans elle... Elle n'est pas morte dignement, je n'ai pas pu l'accompagner...

-Allons, ça va aller...

-Tout ce que l'on a traversé ensemble, tout ces souvenirs, ces moments de rigolades, chaque partie d'elle me manque, j'ai l'impression qu'on m'arrache le cœur !

-Mais je suis là moi.

-Mais tu n'es pas ma petite Logan !

-Tu es ridicule.

-Mais Derek, pourquoi tu t'en vas ? Même si tu n'es pas ma Jeep, tu restes mon loup-garou préféré. Dereeeek ne m'abandonne pas toi aussi, méchant loup-garou !

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, j'ai carrément honte de moi-même, c'est tellement peu original ! Mais s'il vous plait, laissez un avis, ça fait toujours super plaisir ! <em>

_Miamy_


	2. Solitude

_Me revoilà pour un deuxième drabble, un peu trop guimauve à mon goût, mais bon, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! _

_Merci à ma seule review pour l'instant, elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! :) _

_**Dislaimer :** L'année prochaine je demande au Père Noel de m'envoyer Derek, malheureusement pour l'instant, il est toujours à Jeff Devis !_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Solitude<strong>

Derek avait sûrement passé plus de la moitié de sa vie dans la solitude. Elle l'avait rencontré à la mort de Paige, l'avait revu à la mort de sa famille, et il était persuadé de ne plus jamais la quitter après la mort de sa sœur.

Et pourtant, elle avait disparu, pas rapidement loin de là, mais progressivement, au fur et à mesure qu'un humain un peu trop bavard s'immiscer dans sa vie... Derek sourit, la solitude n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir à présent.

-Pourquoi tu as l'air si heureux tout à coup, tu te moques de moi parce que je n'arrive pas à ouvrir cette foutue boite de cornichon ?

Derek ne répondit rien et se contenta d'embrasser son humain préféré.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà ! Une petite review s'il vous plait ? Je m'arrangerais pour partager Derek avec vous si vous le faite ! ;) <em>


	3. Mémoire

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de vous envoyer pleins de guimauve ! _

_Merci aux reviews que j'ai reçu, ça fait vraiment plaisir !_

_**Dislaimer :** Derek et Stiles toujours pas à moi..._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Mémoire<strong>

-C'est impossible Stiles, tu ne peux pas tout savoir sur moi.

-On parie ? Questionne-moi et tu verras !

-Ma couleur préférée ?

-Oh pitié Derek, fait plus compliquer que ça, le vert.

-Ok, mon toc ?

-Tu vérifies toujours trois fois que la porte est bien fermée, avant de venir te coucher.

-Ce que j'aurai voulu faire comme métier ?

-Policier, tu aurais était trop sexy.

-Mon meilleur souvenir ?

-Ta rencontre avec moi, ou tes partis de cache-garou avec Laura. Tu hésites encore.

-Très bien. La chose qui compte le plus pour moi ?

-Alors là, j'avoue que j'hésite... C'est ta Camaro ou moi.

Derek l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser.

-Toi imbécile.

-Tu vois, j'ai une excellente mémoire !

* * *

><p><em>J'avoue, j'ai dépassé les 100 mots... Je me rattraperais la prochaine fois, avouez c'est guimauve ! Bref, s'il vous plait une petite review, et je vous laisse Stiles pour une soirée ! :)<em>

_Miamy_


	4. Pistolet

_Drabble de la soirée. Qui fait 99 mots ! _

_**Dislaimer :** Toujours rien à moi, malheureusement..._

* * *

><p><strong>Pistolet<strong>

-Rappelle-moi, pourquoi tu veux te servir d'une arme à feu ?

-Mais enfin Derek, je suis le fils du shérif, je me dois de savoir tirer, et en plus de ça, je ne suis qu'un pauvre humain entouré d'être surnaturel, j'ai besoin de me défendre.

Le lycanthrope le regarda légèrement soupçonneux.

-Bon, ok, c'est aussi parce que Braeden était une professionnelle de l'armement, et je sais que tu aimais ça.

-Je ne suis plus avec elle Stiles.

-Je m'en fiche. Allez, je me lance !

-...

-Je crois que je vais rester avec ma batte de baseball.

-Sage décision.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? Un avis s'il vous plaît, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir...<em>

_Miamy_


	5. Hiver

_**Drabble du jour, bonjour ! (ok c'était minable...)**_

_**Dislaimer: Stiles *soupire désespéré* n'est pas à moi, tout comme Derek...**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Hiver<strong>

Stiles adorait l'hiver, cette période lui rappelait toujours ses plus beaux souvenirs d'enfance. Il avait toujours aimé sortir avec Scott, et faire pleins de bêtises dans la neige, avant de rentrer s'installer près de la cheminée, et boire avec délectation un chocolat chaud que sa mère leur avait préparé. Ils finissaient toujours la journée enroulée dans une couette à regarder des dessins animés.

Mais Stiles avait fini par trouver mieux que la neige, les boissons chaudes ou les cartoons.

Il avait trouvé Derek. Et rien n'était mieux en hiver, que de se blottir dans les bras de son petit ami.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà c'est guimauve, et ça fond dans la bouche, mais en cette veille de rentrée ça fait du bien non ? <strong>

**Une review et vous pourrez faire des câlins à Derek ou à Stiles** !

Miamy


	6. Grognement

_**Hello ! Me voilà pour le drabble de la semaine, sans aucune originalité...! **_

_**Dislaimer: Derek et Stiles viennent juste d'arriver chez moi...Sous forme de DVD, donc rien à moi...**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Grognements<strong>

-Stiles, debout, il est l'heure d'aller en cours.

-Grr.

* * *

><p>-Stiles, tu me passes le sel s'il te plaît ?<p>

-Grr.

* * *

><p>-Dure soirée, fiston ?<p>

-Grr.

* * *

><p>-Je ne peux plus m'encadrer ce crétin de Jackson, tu en penses quoi toi, Stiles ?<p>

-Grr.

* * *

><p>-Dis-moi Scott, c'est quoi le problème de mon fils en ce moment, il ne communique quasiment plus que par des grognements.<p>

-Je crois qu'il traîne trop avec Derek, la dernière fois, je les ai même vus se grogner dessus, genre _vraiment_, comme des animaux.

-Et il s'est passé quoi ensuite ?

-Ils se sont embrassés.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voilà, une petite review si vous avez aimé...Ou pas d'ailleurs ! :) A la semaine prochaine !<em>**


	7. Calme

**Tout d'abord, un grand merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! (Surtout toi blacky, que je n'ai pas pu remercier en MP !) **

**Donc, drabble du jour écrit en 4 minutes, vous allez constater par vous même les dégâts...**

**Dislaimer: **A Jeff Devis !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Calme<strong>

Derek sourit face au silence qui l'accueillit quand il rentra dans son loft. Il était seul, pas de Stiles à l'horizon, pas qu'il n'aimait pas la présence de son petit-ami, mais depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, Derek ne connaissait plus le mot silence. Et savoir qu'il allait passer la soirée tranquille, sans que personne ne vienne le déranger, le rendait particulièrement heureux. Il s'assit sur son sofa, et commença la lecture d'un roman. Les heures défilèrent, plus lentement qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

Après avoir fait le tour de l'appartement pour la troisième fois, il céda.

-Allô, mon loup préféré que me vaut ton appel, de si bonne heure ?

-Reviens.

-J'étais sûr que tu ne tiendrais pas une seule soirée, sans ton merveilleux compagnon ! J'arrive et j'emmène des pizzas !

Bon, peut-être que le calme et le silence, ce n'était plus trop son truc maintenant. Il était foutu, et complètement accro.

* * *

><p><strong>Review ?... <strong>


	8. Jalousie Partie 1

Hey ! Vu que je ne voulais pas faire un drabble trop long, j'ai décidé de le couper en deux ! En tout cas merci infiniment pour vos reviews!

**Dislaimer:** Dois-je encore me répéter ?

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Jalousie partie 1**

-Pourquoi tu es si heureux ?

-Parce qu'il y a enfin quelqu'un à la fac, qui a réussit à me supporter plus de 10 minutes. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Arrête de me renifler Derek !

-C'est quoi cette odeur de rose dégoûtante ?

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être l'odeur du parfum de Caroline.

-Mais c'est qui elle ?

-Tu ne m'écoutes vraiment pas ! Je te l'ai dit, c'est ma nouvelle amie.

-Et pourquoi tu as son odeur sur toi ?

-Elle m'a juste fait une étreinte, c'est peut-être ça, et maintenant arrête avec tes questions, j'ai l'impression d'être avec mon père.

Derek n'ajouta rien, mais croisa les bras boudeur, il détestait que Stiles porte une autre odeur que la sienne. Et demain, il ferait bien comprendre à cette Caroline, que Stiles lui appartenait !

.

* * *

><p>Et c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Une petite <strong>review<strong> pour donner des idées de vengeance de Derek, en **moins de 100 mots** ? :)

Miamy


	9. Jalousie Partie 2

Désolé pour la longuuuue absence, mais j'ai une bonne excuse, je passais le BAC blanc ! Bref, je ne vais pas raconter ma vie ennuyeuse, mais juste vous remercier pour vos gentilles reviews

**Dislaimer :** Encore besoin de préciser ?

Enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>Jalousie partie 2<strong>

-...

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

-Je ne sais pas Derek, peut-être parce que tu viens juste de me rouler le patin du siècle devant mon université, mais ce n'est qu'une supposition !

-Au moins, tu n'auras plus l'odeur d'un autre sur toi.

-Loup-garou jaloux, j'avoue que j'aime bien ça.

-Tu m'aimes tout court.

-Effectivement, mais s'il te plaît, la prochaine fois que tu n'aimes pas une de mes amies, évites de montrer les crocs, c'est super gênant. T'es mon petit-ami, pas mon chien de garde.

-Pourquoi je suis encore avec toi?

* * *

><p>Vive la logique, maintenant j'écris plus avant et après le drabble, que le drabble en lui-même ! <strong>Une petite review<strong> et vous pourez avoir **le patin du siècle avec Derek ou Stiles (ou Peter** ! Oui je parle pour toi, tu te reconnaîtras ;) !)

Miamy


	10. Couleurs

Hey ! Ca fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté de drabble, donc en voici un pour fêter le week-end !

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review ! **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Couleurs<strong>

Stiles Stilinki est ce que l'on pourrait appeler, un humain chiant. Tous les gens de son entourage vous le confirmeront. Son père, qui l'élève depuis dix-sept longues années. Son meilleur ami Scott, qui ne semble jamais avoir connu un Stiles silencieux. Et enfin, son petit ami depuis 2 mois, Derek. Sauf que le loup-garou n'était pas au bout de ses peines, et il n'imaginait pas qu'en plus d'être chiant, bavard, collant, hyperactif, Stiles soit aussi très, très têtu.

En ce dimanche matin, Derek regarde donc avec un mélange de stupeur, de colère et d'admiration, ce que l'humain ose lui montrer avec un grand sourire.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas d'accord Sourwolf, que j'allais me gêner pour le faire. Tu en penses quoi ? Avoue que la cuisine est super jolie ! Lydia pense peut-être que le bleu et le orange ne vont pas ensemble, moi je trouve que ça s'accorde parfaitement. Comme le vert et rouge du salon, ou le violet et jaune de notre chambre.

-Comment as-tu osé ?

-Ton loft manquait cruellement de couleurs Derek, je lui ai juste donné un petit coup de jeune. Et puis comme ça, on dirait vraiment notre maison à tous les deux.

Le problème avec Stiles, c'est qu'il savait se montrer convaincant, en plus d'être cruellement attachant.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, vous en pensez quoi ? <strong>

A bientôt, Miamy.


End file.
